


It's all connected

by Itsjustalittlered



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsjustalittlered/pseuds/Itsjustalittlered
Summary: Hailey Upton had sworn that she would never let herself get in this situation again, and yet it was almost the exact same situation she was in right now.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton
Kudos: 12





	1. Wednesday

Hailey Upton had sworn that she would never let herself get in this situation again, and yet it was almost the exact same situation she was in right now.

It was early Wednesday morning, Hailey found herself on the bathroom floor of her apartment. Her head was throbbing and she tasted blood in her mouth. She might have bitten her lip on impact. After checking her body of other injuries Hailey tried to stand up, noticing her entire body was shaking. Taking a few deep breaths do calm down, when looking in the mirror she indeed saw that her lip was bleeding and a bit swollen. A visible reminder of what had just happened.

Looking on her phone, she knew she had to be at the office in a little les than one hour. The bloody taste in her mouth made her stomach twist and she decided against breakfast. Instead she put some ice on her face, set a timer on her phone and laid down on the couch, hoping her headache would ease a bit.

One hour later Hailey met Jay in the break room, where he was making coffee. "Hey, can I have some?" "Sure... what happened to your face?" Jay asked while turning around to face Hailey. "Stupid accident, not even sure how it happened exactly, tripped and bit my lip." She answered, trying to wave it off, not wanting to talk about what actually happened. "Are you sure you are okay?" He asked before leaving the conversation for now. He knew better then to push for answers right now. "Yeah, thanks for the coffee"

The team had been working on a case with multiple drugs involved homicides. Bodies were dropping all over the city. At first it looked like these deaths were random, caused by bad dope out on the streets. But yesterday they were able to figure out how the deceased were connected to each other and it started to look like they were targeted. They had some suspects in mind but all runners, from the bottom of the organization. They knew the hits had to be ordered from higher up, which meant they had to collect as much information as they could to build a case. Jay and Adam would be on stake-out today, Kevin and Vanessa were talking to some witnesses, leaving Hailey and Kim at the bullpen doing desk research. For once Hailey didn't mind being at her desk all day, there was plenty of work and barely any time to think about anything but work.

Adam and Jay had been sitting in the car for at least three hours by now, and it would take at least another hour before the next shift showed up. Both men had a lot on their mind and kept mostly to themselves. Knowing Adam and Hailey had been dating for a while, Jay hoped they still talked to each other, since he was starting to get a little worried about his partner. "Have you talked to Hailey lately? Trying to get more information about what was going on in her life. "Not much, why?" "Hmm, I am getting worried, she is keeping more and more to herself, barely eats and then this morning... I just wish she would talk to me" before Adam got the change to answer, they were interrupted by movement around the building, quickly picking up their camera's and shoot some photo's.

"Earth to Hailey" Kim waved in front of her face, apparently Haileys mind had gotten a change to drift off. "Oh, what's up?" Hailey asked looking towards her coworker. "Are you okay? You don't look so good." Kim asked before continuing. "Have been better, but will get through it." she answered in all honesty, her head was still throbbing. "Okay, do you want to talk about it?" Hailey shook no, wanting to get back at her work when Kim started speaking again. "I found something, might be nothing but all of our victims have been in contact with this person, Leah Jones, no priors for possession, but she did time for armed robberies." Hailey vaguely remembered that name, not being able to place it right away. "Do we have enough on her to let Atwater and Rojas bring her in? While we continue to dig into her connections in all of this?" Kim was surprised by her response, usually Hailey was first to the door to leave. "Sure" she said as she pulled out her phone to get Atwater up to speed. At the same time Haileys phone went off, when she saw who it was she decided to decline, immediately after it rang again. "Ughh, not now.." she said before checking, but it was not who she expected, it was the morgue they had an update on their victims.

"You are sure they couldn't tell us over the phone?" Kim asked while she and Hailey walked into the morgue. "I wish, but they said there was something we needed to see.". They were greeted by Chase Tyler the pathologist that had called them earlier "Thank you both for coming. We have almost finished the autopsies on all seven of the victims, all had basically the same results. We found traces of the drugs in their system, which is the cause of death in six of these cases.

The seventh victim is the one I want to talk to you about. Jane Doe, approximately 30 years old. Cause of death unsure. We did find some traces of drugs on her and in her system, except not enough to be lethal. We even suspect that the drugs in her system are not the same as found on the other victims, but we are still running tests on that." Chase told them. "So you are telling, our Jane Doe is not connected to the other victims?" Hailey asked confused. Chase continued "Well, that is the thing, even though her cause of death is most definitely not the same as the other victims, she is connected. We have found the same traces of DNA on her body as on the other bodies, as well as this.." he showed the women a mark on her wrist. "She was branded?" Kim asked in disgust. "Yes, all of them were. It might be something you guys can work with. There is something else, Jane Doe's body shows signs of abuse, it must have happened over a longer period of time, I hope you guys can find out who she is and what happened to her. I expect to finish up the autopsies today, you will have the full report on your desk tomorrow morning. "Thank you" both women said before leaving the morgue.

"This case is getting more complicated every day." Hailey said on their way back to the precinct. "Let's hope the rest of the unit has found something useful, I feel lost right now." Kim answered. Hailey could only agree. Back at the precinct everyone was at their desk, putting the pieces together of that day, before they would update the team on their findings. Besides the discovery at the morgue and their new suspect, whom they hadn't been able to locate yet, they had not get much more out of today.

That was until Jay abruptly stood up an started rearranging the board. "I think I got an idea of how this organization works. We have the head of the organization, he or she has two accomplices, all three unknown for now. They stay out of sight pretty well. I suspect they give orders to one person, this might be where Leah Jones comes in, hopefully we will get more information on this when we find her. This person, probably Leah, hands out the assignments, who does what, runs which drugs where. They all report back to that one person. We have put tabs on all her known whereabouts and I have requested some files. Hopefully they will be here by Morning." Jay concluded. "Okay, lets finish up for today, and get back at it fresh in the morning" Voight stated. Not long after the bullpen was vacated as everyone was heading home.

Hailey was glad the day was over, she had just entered her apartment and kicked her shoes off, looking forward to a warm bath and planned to get to bed early. While getting her phone out she saw a text from Jay "Molly's tonight?" He asked her, she responded that she had an headache and told hem she would get some extra sleep tonight, but that next time she would join.

The bath really helped Hailey relax a little and she felt much better after. When she was about to get ready to get in bed, she heard a knock on the door. Letting out a breath and even though she really wanted to go to bed, she went to the door and opened it. "Hey you.", "Hey, we need to talk about what happened this morning." He said. Giving Hailey no time to respond before he walked by Hailey and got comfortable on the couch.


	2. Thursday

"Yeah we should talk" Hailey said while closing the door after Liam and going in the living room. "Listen, I don't do slamming, slapping or yelling. Don't ever do that again or I will leave." Hailey let out. She had to get this out before he could say anything and she didn't get a chance anymore. "I know, I shouldn't have taken my frustration out on you this morning. It was my own fault I misplaced my phone." Liam genuinely said. He really liked Hailey and even though his behavior showed otherwise, he didn't want to lose her right now.

Hailey had met Liam about three months ago in a bar. They connected right away, hung out a few times at the bar after that before they started going on more serious dates. After the first few weeks Hailey had noticed something was up with Liam, not necessarily bad at that moment. Still she even wanted to end all of it at after the first month, she stayed. Now she isn't sure anymore if that was the right decision. She knows where this is going, it might be a one time thing, but she is almost certain it is not. All she has to do is to figure out a way to end this safely.

Hailey thought back, she could have suspected him hitting her was coming at some point. The last few days she felt like walking on egg shells around him. He was on edge, and she didn't want to piss him off. They had gotten into a few discussions before and he had said some nasty things to her. Hailey being herself she didn't let anyone belittle her, and just this morning she went too far.

Thursday morning, Hailey woke op before sunrise feeling relieved her headache was gone. Beside her Liam was still sleeping, she decided to let him and got ready for work. Just as she was about to leave ,Liam came up behind her and caught her in a hug. "no goodbye kiss?" He asked. "You were still sleeping, didn't want to wake you up." She responded, she had hoped to get out before he left but that plan went out of the window, she gave him a kiss and returned towards the door, ready to leave. "Babe, come on.. can't you call in sick today? We can stay home, I also want to introduce you to some of my friends." Liam asked while pulling her close. "I... uhh... why not." Hailey gave in. Even though she really wanted the case they were working on to be over and she knew it was all hands on deck. This might be a one time opportunity since he was still holding back a lot on his personal life. So was she, she had only introduced him to Voight, when they ran into him at the supermarket, told him he was a distant friend. Liam still doesn't know she a detective for the Chicago Police Department. He thinks she works as a personal assistant for a tech company downtown. She texted Voight "Something personal came up, will try to get in as soon as possible" before she put her phone away.

Meanwhile at the office, the team was scrambling to put the pieces of the case together. With the expected evidence and the full autopsy from Jane Doe they got a pretty clear image from what was going on at the lower levels of the organization. Hoping that when they found Leah Jones, they would get more insight into the rest of the organization. It had been past 9 and Hailey still hadn't come in, that is when Jay decided to ask Voight if he had any information on her. "Sarge, have you heard from Upton? She usually comes in before me, but I haven't seen or heard from her today." Jay asked when he walked into Voights office. "She has taken some personal time today, that is all I know. She said she might come in later" Voight let the younger detective know. "She didn't say anything else? She hasn't been this closed off since we first met. I am starting to get worried." Jay replied seeing their sarges face he knew he wouldn't get any more answers then he got, so he went for the door. "Me too, Jay. But I know Hailey, she will come around eventually." Jay nodded before catching up with the team.

"We got a lead on Leah Jones, her phone just pinged of a tower near her apartment. We are going to try again, are you coming?" Adam asked. Before they knew it the team was on its way to Leah's apartment. It was close to Hailey's place Jay thought, maybe he could go by on the way back to the district. He was pulled from his thoughts by Kim who asked him if they were ready to go. Everyone geared up to go in heavy, when Atwater noticed blood on the apartment door, he pointed it out to the team. "Chicago PD, Open up." Rojas called, no answer. Upon opening the door all hopes of getting more answers vanished. They found Leah Jones, except she wouldn't be able to tell them anything anymore. "5021 Eddie, roll the crime lab to our location" Kim called in.

Liam had taken Hailey out for breakfast at his favorite place, she had never heard of it before they had good food. After breakfast it was time for Hailey to meet Liam's friends. The ride there wasn't too long, it was near Logan square. From the outside the building looked abandoned, but the inside was nothing you would expect, the place was completely furnished and functioned as an office. "Welcome to my office" he said. "I thought, I was meeting your friends?" "Oh you will, they work with me as well, they will be in later. But first.." he came up to Hailey, pulled her closer and started kissing her. Hailey went with it and before she knew it both of their shirts were off, just as he began on her pants, there was a knock on the door. Saved by the bell Hailey thought, they hadn't really gone that far in their relationship, and after what happened she didn't feel comfortable doing it either. They quickly got fixed their clothes and went for the door.

"Hey man" a young male, in his mid twenties said while walking inside. "Is this?" He asked curiously, pointing at Hailey. "Yeah, she is!" Liam answered with a big smile on his face. "Nice to finally meet you, I am Landen and this is Lucas" Landen said pointing to the other guy who just came in. "Hi, nice to meet you too" Hailey said smiling at the guys. "Liam, we need to talk, there is a problem." Lucas ended the introduction and went straight to business. "Sure, babe do you mind waiting a bit while we talk?" Liam asked. Hailey nodded and was left alone in the office. The men headed up the stairs into another room. Hailey wondered what was up there. Now that she was alone in his office she found herself wandering around. Looking at some pictures on the wall. Most people on there she didn't recognize, that was until she did. On one of the photo's was a women who looked exactly like her Jane Doe in the morgue, she quickly snapped a picture of the photo and made a mental note to ask Liam about her.

Hailey thought the men would have a quick chat, but 45 minutes later she was still alone in the front room of the building. Having seen anything there was in that room, Hailey decided to take a look around in the building. Underneath the stairs was another door, to her surprise it was open. The door lead to a hallway which opened up in the end into a warehouse. It was huge, there were cars, other motor vehicles. Pallets with packaging, when Hailey looked closer she saw that the packages contained drugs. Could it be? She thought while walking across the warehouse to another rack filled with goods. But before she could investigate any further she heard someone yell, slipping tires and felt someone yank her to the side. She and the other person crashed hard into one of the cars. Hailey felt the impact on her torso and immediately fell over hugging her abdomen, cursing to herself in pain. "I am sorry, are you okay? I just tried to safe you from... what where you down doing her anyway?" The other person asked, it was Lucas, one of Liam's friends. "I..I was looking for a toilet." Hailey answered confused. "Oh they are on the other side of the building, can you walk? I will get you there. I am so sorry... I din't mean to hurt you." "It's okay, and yeah I think I can." Hailey knew it wasn't his fault she got hurt, she was just glad he didn't get mad at her for being here. He pulled her away from a motorcycle that what's speeding her way through the warehouse. While she and Lucas made their way towards the toilet she heard Liam yell at the person driving the motorcycle.

"Are you okay babe?" Liam asked as Hailey returned to his office. "Yeah, I am fine. I just regret looking for the toilet on my own." She said with a shy smile. Liam nodded. She had expected him to get mad at her as well for wandering around, but surprisingly he didn't. Liam was so calm it almost scared Hailey. "Babe, I want to talk to you about something. I have been thinking and I want you to work for me." He said. "I am sorry?" Hailey asked. "Yeah, it's similar to what you do at your current job, and I like to have you with me all day." Hailey was taken back by this offer, not sure what to do. "I don't know what to say.." she said. "Think about it, the offer stands. Let us go home, you look like crap." He ended the conversation. Hailey nodded and got to her feet, still supporting her ribs and abdomen.

Upon leaving the office she saw the photo of Jane Doe again. "She looks familiar to me, who is she? Any chance I know her?" Hailey asked Liam. "Nobody" Hailey frowned. "You put pictures of nobodies on your wall?" Liam started laughing at her, caught in the act. "Well not nobody, she is my ex-girlfriend Norah, we dated a few years back." "Oh okay, I must have mistaken her for someone else then." Hailey said walking towards the car. Just as she wanted to get in Landen hurried towards Liam. They started talking in low voices, but Hailey was still able to catch pieces of the conversation, "Cops" "Leah's body" "Evidence" then the pieces of the puzzle started to come together and Hailey knew she was in big trouble. "I am sorry babe, we have to cut our day short, I need to take care of something, Lucas will drop you off at home." Liam said, placing a kiss on Haileys head and leaving her with Lucas.

Not long after Hailey was back at her apartment, alone. Her head was spinning due to the events of that day. Usually there was only one thing that would help her clear her head and continue to go on. She grabbed her phone and wrote a text to her partner. "Hey, are you free tonight? I am in need of our thing."

Jay was still at the office when he got her text. Surprised but happy to hear from her he answered. "Sure, the usual?" As if she was waiting for his response, he saw she was writing a message as soon as he send his. "Sounds good, be there in 15" He texted her back that he would meet her there.

Fifteen minutes later Hailey found herself at their usual coffee shop, Jay was already there. Of course he was, it was around the corner from the district. "Hey, I already got your order" "Thanks" Hailey said while carefully settling down in one of the chairs. "Hails, are you okay?" Jay asked while inspecting his partner, her lip was almost back to normal, but she looked insanely pale. Hailey shook her head, hugging her abdomen again, hoping it would ease the painful feeling she experienced. "I feel like I am stuck in a really bad place right now" she told him. Jays look went from worried to questioning. "You know I am here to listen right? Jay asked to be sure. "I do, and I really appreciate it, it is just I have a lot on my mind right now and I don't really know what to say about it, I will try but it might take some time to let it all out." Jay nodded in response. That is when Hailey started telling him that she has been seeing someone for the past few months and that she started doubting every decision she had made in that relationship. Leaving out the abuse and her discoveries from that afternoon, she still wasn't sure how to handle that. Jay just listened to his partner talk. He was lost for words, he had noticed the changes in his partners behavior, but he knew better than to call her out on that. After Hailey was done talking, Jay decided to update her on the case, the discovery of Leah's body only confirmed what she had heard earlier that afternoon.

When Hailey came home, she was exhausted. She went straight for the bathroom, a shower was all she really wanted right now. That also was when she first saw how badly her torso looked. Her entire left side was completely blue and extremely sore. Hailey felt the tears starting to burn in her eyes looking at it, she quickly turned around and got in the shower. Like most people, she liked to think in the shower. Going over all of the events of today, the new discovery and how it all came back to the case they were working on right now. Then it clicked, the tears didn't only burn anymore, they started to flow. "I am in a really bad and dangerous place right now. I need to get out fast." Hailey realized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> What do you think will happen next?


	3. Friday

Friday morning, Hailey had been in the bullpen for a couple of hours before the unit came in. She needed to make sense of the discoveries from the day before. And most of all find more and write down her evidence to be able catch the main suspects from their case. Just as Hailey went to get her printed copies for the file she was building, the team started getting in. She put all the evidence she collected in a folder and put it on Jay's desk including photo's of Liam, Lucas and Landen as the main suspects.

"Upton my office now." Voight called Hailey immediately after coming in. "What's up sarge." Hailey asked while coming into his office and closing the door. "Everything okay?" She knew he was referring to yesterday, her asking for personal time was uncommon. "Yeah, I am okay." She answered, not wanting to get in depth about how she was actually doing right now. "Hailey listen, I am getting worried about you, please don't shut us out, or else I will pull you from the case. If you don't want to talk to me, then at least talk to your partner. The way the two of you are able to get through the hard stuff is special you know that right?" He asked, Hailey knew she should get everything out now, but also felt like there was one more thing she needed to be doing first. "I know, I will talk to Jay when I am ready." Hank nodded, "Just remember, all I want is for my people to be safe." With that Hailey stood up to leave Voights office, she knew where he was referring to, "I know sarge, but I can handle it."

Not really paying attention when entering the bullpen she bumped into Jay, who just came out of the break room holding coffee. While most of the coffee stayed in his cup, Hailey caught everything that came out on her shirt. "Oh shit, I am sorry." Jay reacted looking at his partner. Hailey took a step back and looked down at her shirt. Even though it was something stupid, she felt tears well up in her eyes, this was too much. She quickly mumbled something to jay and walked past him towards the locker rooms.

Hailey really enjoyed a good cup of coffee during the day, she didn't like smelling like it all day. Luckily she always had some spare shirts in her locker. Quickly she took the now cold, wet shirt off and reached for a new shirt. She winched while reaching up, her torso was still bothering her today. "Hails, are you... woah what happened to you?" Jay asked while pointing to her chest and abdomen. Hailey hadn't heard him come in, she tried to hide the bruises but it was too late. She pulled her new shirt over her head and sat down on the bench. Jay did the same. "I.." Hailey was trying to find the right words to tell him. "I almost got hit by a speeding motor vehicle yesterday, but when I got pulled away I slammed in another." She mostly whispered. "It looks painful? Did you see a doctor?" Jay asked in concern. "I have an appointment in half an hour, I guess I just hoped it wouldn't be feeling this bad in the morning, but it is worse, barely slept last night." Hailey confessed. She didn't see the point in telling anything but the truth now. "Do you want me to drive you?" Hailey shook her head. "I can take care of this on my own.." she saw his expression change, but continued "... there is something else I need you to do for me. I have put a file on your desk this morning, including all information I was able to collect about our case. I need you to keep digging, get enough evidence to close it.." Jay looked confused but nodded. "There is something else, there are things in the file, I didn't tell you about, because I couldn't. I just don't really know how, I wish I did, I wish I had the strength to let you in, but I can't, not vocally. That is why I wrote it down. It is time you know. All I am asking you is to read the file, find more evidence than I already did. But don't go asking around or chasing the bad guys, because then you will put me in danger." She told him. Then she got up and headed towards the door, leaving a confused Jay behind. Just before she reached for the door Jay spoke. "Be safe.." "I will, and I will let you know when you can come into action." She responded.

Hailey left the doctors office around noon. She had expected to be done sooner, but the doctor had asked her a waterfall of questions before he started the physical exam and concluded with a scan. Luckily there was no internal bleeding but there was some significant bruising. Doctors orders were to take it easy for a couple of days and to avoid any blows to her torso as well. Just as she was about to get in her car, she got a text from Liam asking her to swing by his office. How badly Hailey just wanted to go back to work, she knew that this might be her chance of finding the evidence she needed as well to get out.

Hailey's confession earlier that day worried Jay even more. Still he decided to keep his word and opened the file she had put on his desk, wondering why he couldn't let anyone in on it just jet. While reading he slowly started putting the pieces together. Hailey was dating, whom she believed was the main suspect of their case. She had been able to draw a picture of the remaining part of the organization. She had identified Jane Doe as Norah Willis, a former nurse who disappeared about a year ago, and she also had found more information on Leah Jones and how both of them collected to her suspects, Liam Howard, the head of the organization and the guy Hailey was dating, Lucas Miller and Landen Taylor Liam's accomplices. Not only that, Hailey had gathered and written down a great amount of evidence, more than enough for warrants Jay thought, but he did as promised and worked hard to find more. Reading Haileys file made him feel a lot, he hated knowing his partner was in the middle of all of it. He really wanted to go out and get after the guys, just like Hailey predicted earlier.

When Hailey arrived at Liam's office, she didn't know what to expect. "Hey babe" he greeted her by pulling her close and giving her a kiss. "Hey, missed you last night." She answered and kissed him back. "I am sorry, things took a little longer than expected. Have you thought about my proposition to work for me?" Hailey took a step back, reconsidering what she should say, but before she could answer Liam continued "Why don't you work with me today, as a try-out and decide after what you will do." "I would like that" she answered. Liam smiled "Good, come with me" they left the office and went in the warehouse where Hailey went the day before as well.

Liam explained to Hailey what he wanted her to do. And made her get started. Most of it was indeed exactly as he said the day before, administration of what went in and what left the warehouse and with whom. Not much to find here Hailey thought after an hour of work. That is when things started to change, people started coming into the warehouse, leaving Hailey wondering who they were and what they were doing here. "They are here for the vehicles, I need you to talk to these people and let me know which car the guy with the leather bag wants." Liam told Hailey. "Thanks, do I talk to them about the car specifics? Because then we might have a problem, I don't know anything about that." Hailey admitted half jokingly. "No, they know al the specifics, just small talk." Liam said as he returned to his office.

Hailey organized her desk and headed down to the people in the warehouse, she talked to a few before she met with the man with the leather bag, he didn't seem like any other people there. They talked for a bit, mostly small talk until he asked her which car she would pick, a red pick-up truck or a black SUV. "The black SUV" Hailey answered, "Okay the black SUV it is then." Hailey nodded, "Shall I let my boss know you made your decision?" Hailey asked. The man agreed and Hailey left to get Liam

"Hey, the man with the leather bag would like to get the black SUV." Hailey entered Liam's office. He looked up and smiled "I hoped he would, want some coffee as well?" he asked in response, "Yes thanks, how do we continue?" Hailey asked, while Liam gave her a cup of coffee. "Landen will finish the deal on the car, while Lucas makes sure the car is ready to leave. I just need to bring them this." Liam continued while he pointed at some files and a small box. "What is in the box?" Hailey asked while peeking in. "Just some gadgets to add to the car." Liam told her before he gave her a kiss and left his office. Hailey had seen enough of the contents of the box to know that this was the exact evidence they needed to close the case. She finished her coffee and texted Jay. "3 Deep dish" with her current location. Then she followed Liam to the warehouse, that is when she started to feel off. She ignored the feeling and continued to follow Liam into the warehouse.

Jay was relieved when he finally heard something from his partner. She had added a little note in the file with a safe word "deep dish" Her location was less than 10 minute form the district. "Sarge, Hailey just texted the safe word and her location." Jay told his Sargent when he rushed into his office. Voight immediately got up and followed Jay out of the district. On his way out he instructed Burgess and Ruzek to come as well. The four of them headed towards the warehouse, on the way there Kim pulled up the blueprints of their location and came to the conclusion that is was huge. They decided to go in quiet and try to isolate the suspects before making themselves known.

Most buyers had left the building by now, except the buyer of the black SUV, they were still finishing up on his deal. "Hey babe, what are you doing here?" Liam greeted Hailey. "I want to be with you, Hailey said as she pulled herself up on the table and watched the men work." She noticed it got harder to focus, she started wondering if it was the air or if he had put something in her coffee. Just as they were about to finish the deal by handing the buyer the keys to his new card they heard some noise coming from behind them.

"Chicago PD, put your hands where I can see them" Jay called out. Liam reacted quickly, pulling Hailey in front of him as a shield while putting a knife near her throat. Hailey felt the entire world was moving slower than usual, she hadn't noticed what happened until it was too late. The man with the leather bag immediately dropped his bag and put his hands up fearing for his life, while Landen tried to hide and Lucas started to run. both were caught quickly, Adam chased Lucas and caught him before he reached the door, while Kim came up behind Landon. "Get down on the floor and hands where I can see them." Kim told him before she slapped the cuffs on him.

Jay and Voight kept their eyes on Liam and Hailey. Hailey felt panic come over her body causing her to come into action as well. She tried to get her hands between the knife and her body, the two got into a fight, which Hailey surprisingly won. She got him to the ground, and managed to pull his hands behind his back. "Jay cuffs" she asked, to which her partner came into action and handed them to her. "Babe? What is this?" "I am not your babe, I am Hailey Upton, a detective with the Chicago Police department and you are under arrest" "What, You played me? You little..." Liam started to protest and try to get away from Hailey, but was stopped by Voight who got him to shut up, while taking away.

"Hailey, you are bleed..." before he could finish Hailey stumbled "Hospital, drugs". Hailey said while she still sat on the floor, stunned, feeling even worse right now, not sure if she could stand up. When she looked at her hand she saw that they were covered in blood. Before she could was able to find out where it came from Jay had already taken off his blouse to cover her wrist, leaving him in his t-shirt. "Hails you are shaking, come let's get you to med."

At the hospital they run some test on Hailey, turned out Liam had indeed put something in her drink, nothing life-threatening, after an hour she started to feel better and was told to sleep it off. Her wrist needed a few stitches and after that she was released from the hospital. Not long after found himself at Hailey's place. "I owe you an apology" she said while handing him a drink. "Hailey, You don't.." Jay started. "Just let me finish, I feel like I need to. I met Liam a couple of months ago in a bar, we clicked, it was fun but there were red flags. At first I thought I imagined it, but they became to obvious to ignore, there I wanted to end things with him. That is where Voight came in, Liam and I had run into him just before. Voight had Liam on the radar for dealing bad dope, but there just wasn't enough evidence, he withheld me from ending it with Liam but convinced me to go undercover. He got al the paperwork in order and I stayed. Until today Liam didn't even know I am a cop. He didn't even know my real last name, that is how I could do it, get the evidence we needed to build a case against him. Everything went pretty smoothly, that was until Intelligence caught the drug related murder cases. Liam his behavior started to change, he was angered quickly, got more nervous and we got in some heated conversations. He never got physical, except Wednesday morning. He was furious, took it out on me and that got me my split lip." Hailey paused for a bit. "I do have boundaries and I wanted to quit after that, I made clear to myself I would never allow myself to stay in an abusive relationship, no second chances. Still we were so close to finish this case, that I just couldn't quit, not yet anyway. Then Thursday there was a breakthrough and I knew this could be it, so I decided to give it a few more days. Turned out I only needed one more day. Most of this you already knew I assume you read the file, as I asked. And I am sorry I didn't let you in on this, you are my partner." Hailey concluded her story. "It is okay. I felt hurt at first, but I think I understand now." He told his partner. Hailey smiled. "I am just glad to be home, in my own home and that I can sleep in my own bad. Will you help me clear my under cover apartment tomorrow?" Hailey asked, Jay nodded in response after which he pulled Hailey close. She laid her head on his chest, finally feeling able to breathe again, she was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of my story.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I would love it if you would take the time to leave a review and tell me what you thought of it!
> 
> Until next time! :)

**Author's Note:**

> What happened to Hailey on Wednesday morning? And who is at her door? Let me know what you think.


End file.
